Chapter 025
Chapter 025 is twenty-fifth chapter of Kamisama Hajimemashita. Summary Plot Overview Mizuki reminiscing how he felt happy in the past that Tomoe is like him; waiting for their masters to come home. But also stating that Tomoe is unfair and he really hates someone like him while eating Nanami’s shittake mushrooms and watching Nanami and Tomoe fight. Meanwhile, Tomoe is still questioning why and how Mizuki became familiar and is picking a fight with Nanami Momozono and later on Mizuki, for eating the shittake mushrooms, Nanami asked them to get along since they are in a vacation. Kei then entered the picture and blame Nanami for ditching them the other day when Ami entered the room wearing a yukata. She told them the inn owners helped her put it on since there is a shrine festival nearby. The owners told the girls that they are renting yukatas for free for those who want to go to the festival. And that’s how they end up being in the Summer Festival. In the festival, Tomoe kept picking up with Mizuki. Nanami told him to be nice, even though she doubt that she can do much about Tomoe’s bad mood since there’s an incident from before between Tomoe and Mizuki. But decided she need to do something. She then saw an apple-candy store. Ami bought one candy. Mizuki looked at the apple-candies ignorantly and curiously and revealed he doesn’t know about worldly foods. Then Nanami bought one for him, Mizuki was quite shock yet pleased and told her he will treasure it. Tomoe was pissed with the sight. Tomoe started picking a fight again with Mizuki only to be stopped by Nanami who dragged Mizuki away. Tomoe then called Nanami, and seriously told her that he didn’t think she’ll make Mizuki her familiar and do whatever she likes as soon as he let her off his sight, they exchange statements and was interrupted by Mizuki saying; what Tomoe really mean is that he wants his master be his alone. Tomoe got mad and fight again with Mizuki, Nanami being pissed bind them to hold hands till they get along with each other then left and joined the other girls. Tomoe and Mizuki was in a tree, they fight at first but later on settled and drink sake. It was revealed that Mizuki always wanted to drink sake with Tomoe on a full moon and was the white snake who always visit the Mikage shrine every full moon and leaves delicious sake in the shrine. They fell off the tree, and Tomoe suddenly heard Nanami’s voice. Meanwhile, Nanami, Kei and Ami were being flirted with by three guys who were asking the girls to go with them. Kei tried brushing them off by saying harsh things, Nanami tried to stop Kei when one of the guy accidentally hit Nanami on the face. When Tomoe and Mizuki came, Tomoe tried to scare them off, but Mizuki told him to act kind, but when they both saw Nanami bleeding, they both gave the three guys a scary look and the guys ran away. When they managed to stop the bleeding, Nanami was frustrated that they are not yet getting along since their hands are still together. Mizuki told her that he tried to but Tomoe is staring intently at his apple-candy, then Nanami remembers and give Tomoe his apple-candy with a smile. Tomoe is surprised, he didn’t noticed that their hands were free then Nanami showed the one’s for Onikiri and Kotetsu. Mizuki smiled at Tomoe and told him their hands were freed. While thinking, that because of Tomoe, compared to everybody else, he is not alone anymore. Characters Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters